Joints of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,777, for example. In these joints, torque can be transmitted in the torque direction by half the balls only.
Joints of a similar type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,683 wherein the cross-section of the outer ball tracks and of the inner ball tracks is defined by circular arches, with the respective axis of symmetry of the ball track cross-sections being positioned in those planes which contain the track center lines. Under torque conditions, depending on the torque transmitting direction, this leads to disadvantageous load conditions at the track edges.